gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Jenkins
Alexander Christopher "Alex" Jenkins (born August 17, 1993) is an American actor and singer and was the winner of Operation: Glee. ''His character Ryder McDaniel will debut in season 5. Early Life (1993-2010) Alexander Christopher "Alex" Jenkins was born to two parents on August 17, 1993 in Phoenix, Arizona. Jenkins has admitted that his childhood was rough and his father would often beat him, his mother, and his three sisters. When Alex was 6, his father was arrested and the rest of his family moved to Texas to start a new life away from him. Jenkins has admitted that bullying was a large problem in his youth and would often feel insecure about himself. However, when he was 15 he stood up to the bullies and the eventually went away. The rest of his childhood was supposedly normal. ''Roc Nation and debut album (2011-2012) Jenkins was signed to Roc Nation records in 2011 and worked with producer and hip hop legend Jay-Z on his debut album. It had a planned release of June 21, 2012 but Jenkins was selected to compete in Operation: Glee months before the album was supposed to be completed. He chose to compete in the show and was subsequently dropped from the record label. ''Operation: Glee (2012) In 2012, Jenkins was selected to compete in ''Operation: Glee, a reality competition to find new talent for the popular television show Glee: The Next Generation. Soon before leaving to film the show, his mother was diagnosed with breast cancer which almost led him to drop out of the show. He ended up winning the competition beating out then girlfriend Leyla Liu and Tiffany Messero. He earned a regular role on the show. ''Glee: The Next Generation'' (2012-present) After Operation: Glee, Alex moved to LA and started booking small roles, and was featured in many commericals. Jenkins began dating actress Melissa Benoist, and it is rumored that the two are moving in together. In December 2012, Jenkins's character was announced to be named Ryder McDaniel and will make his debut in the third episode of season five. Tiffany Messero announced that her character Alana De Luca and Ryder will be foster siblings. Personal Life Jenkins was in a relationship with Leyla Liu from their time on Operation: Glee to the end of the show's filming. It was shown that Jenkins kissed other OG contender Peyton Jenner in front of Liu. They broke up while fliming, and it was unknown if the kiss between Jenkins and Jenner actually meant anything. In late November 2012, it was announced that Jenkins was in a relationship with actress and former Glee star Melissa Benoist. Filmography Trivia *He loves school. *His favorite subject is math. *Dated Leyla Liu while fliming Operation:Glee *Started dating Melissa Benoist in September 2012. *Favorite song is Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. *His mother died from cancer, while fliming Operation:Glee. *Was in a glee club in high school. *Is studying to become an actor. *He can play Guitar, Drums, and Piano. *Has 3 older sisters. *He is a virgin. *His middle name is "Christopher". Category:Actors Category:Operation Glee Contestants